Furry Magic
by Nekoarween
Summary: Harry attrappe un méchant virus. Traduction de l'histoire de Ne'ichan sur AFF. Chap 8 mis.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Furry Magic chapitre 1

Auteur : Nekoarween

Pairings : Harry/Lucius, multipairings

Warning : m/m, AU, Harry a seulement 17 ans, lycanthropie.

Résumé : Harry attrape un méchant virus.

Disclaimer : Perso reconnaissable appartiennent à JKR.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Ne'ichan sur AFF.

« Et bien, M. Potter, vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir demander l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy » dit Lucius Malfoy doucement alors qu'il avançait autour de son bureau, s'appuyant contre celui-ci quand il s'arrêta devant le garçon affalé dans un large fauteuil. Son nez se plissa à la légère odeur de musc dans l'air.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Notre visite, mon cher » dit la voix cultivée venant de l'embrasure de la porte, avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre.

Harry s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil. Il avait une longue égratignure superficielle sur la joue, du sang séché tachant son visage et sa chemise sale. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées sur ses joues par le sang séché.

Il gardait ses yeux détournés, il était trop tranquille. Et il n'essayait pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le jeune gamin effronté que Malfoy se souvenait. Il n'aimait pas le changement, ce l'alerta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais, pour le moment, il y avait un problème plus pressant. Il savait à l'instant ce que cette odeur nauséabonde était.

Un jeune homme délicatement battît se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Ses fines jambes étaient habillées dans un pantalon prune et il portait un gilet assortit sur une chemise

chiffonnée d'un rose pâle. Ses bottes étaient d'une couleur prune un peu plus sombre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés court et en pointe. Il souriait, mais sous le sourire, il était tendu, près à réagir instantanément si besoin était.

Lucius se repoussa du bureau, grognant. Ses larges épaules se contractèrent alors que son attention se détournait du garçon tremblant dans la chaise de l'homme très familier. La source de cette odeur piquante. Le nez de Lucius trembla, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents.

« Paulsen, merde pleurnicheuse, dégage de ma maison ou je te tue sur-le-champ. » Gronda Lucius, sa voix soudainement beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle aurait pu être possible. Son corps semblait être soudainement plus large, beaucoup plus menaçant, si c'était possible.

« Non, Malfoy, tu ne le feras pas. Et n'essaye pas de me jeter un sort jusqu'à ce que j'ai parlé. Dumbledore a mis un charme de protection sur moi. De plus tu mérite ça, tu as laissé tes barrières baissées. C'était du gâteau pour Dumbledore de m'amener ici. » L'homme souriait, montrant ses parfaites dents. Il tourna de côté, regardant de l'autre coté de son épaule, vers le grand homme. Il y avait un défi dans ses yeux marron chocolat.

« Tu oses ramener cet homme magique dans ma maison, ensuite demande que je t'écoute ? » Lucius s'avança d'un pas. L'autre homme se tenait loin du cadre de la porte, ses bras serrant légèrement ses côtés.

« Il m'a envoyé pour t'amener le garçon. » Dit Paulsen faussement calme. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, regardant à travers ses cils. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix sauf de venir ici s'il le commandait. Je le lui dois, Lucius. Tu le sais. Ne me blâme pas. »

« Pourquoi m'enverrait-il un de ses petits jouets ? Avec toi pour me le livrer ? » Lucius avança, aimant la soudaine nervosité reconnaissable dans la position de l'autre homme. Le garçon Potter se glissa de l'autre côté de la chaise alors que Lucius passait. Lucius fronça les sourcils mais garda son attention sur l'autre homme. Paulsen était près à s'enfuir, chaque instinct de survit en alerte. Lucius ne sentait pas un autre prédateur mais une proie.

« Vas-y, dit moi quelque chose que je puisse croire, cabot »

« Puisque le garçon a été suffisamment stupide pour avoir été mordu à la dernière pleine lune, il est un lycanthrope, Lucius. » Dit rapidement Paulsen, voulant arrêter Malfoy de venir plus près. Temps d'arrêter les railleries. Le provoquer un petit peu était amusant, aller dans une vraie bagarre avec Malfoy était du suicide. Paulsen savait bien.

«Pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas de lui, loup ? Ou est-ce que ta loyauté ne s'étend pas aussi loin ? Ton propre peuple ? » Luicius grogna, ses yeux gris se rétrécirent, pâle, l'étrange lumière en eux grandissait. Paulsen se recula d'un pas dans le hall. Sortant sa baguette, ce qu'ignora Lucius.

« Je ne peux pas, il n'est pas mon type d'animal. Je peux difficilement rester auprès de lui. Il empeste vraiment. » Paulsen frissonna, jetant un regard à la figure blottit. Son dégoût n'était pas feins.

« Quel animal, alors ? » Poussa Lucuis. Rodant plus près, ses mouvements fluides alors qu'il avançait. Paulsen leva une main calme.

« Il est un léopard-garou » et Paulsen était incapable de réprimer un sourire alors qu'il délivrait ce petit bout d'information non bienvenue. « Juste ton style, Luc. Un nouveau chaton marqué juste pour toi. Jeune, et doux, et succulent. »

« Impossible. Qui est responsable ? » Le grognement grandit en un rugissement guttural. Les dents nues de Lucius comprenant une impressionnante paire de crocs.

« Et bien, c'est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Qui avait ta permission pour transformer quelqu'un à la dernière pleine lune ? Ohhhh, je vois. Personne ? Est-ce que papa chaton a perdu le contrôle de ses douces bêtes, Lucius ? » Et sur ces derniers mots, Paulsen apparut hors du manoir, rigolant bêtement.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Furry Magic chapitre 2

Auteur : Nekoarween

Pairings : Harry/Lucius, multipairings

Warning : m/m, AU, Harry a seulement 17 ans, lycanthropie.

Résumé : Harry attrape un méchant virus.

Disclaimer : Perso reconnaissable appartiennent à JKR.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Ne'ichan sur AFF.

« Debout, Potter. » Lucius retourna dans son bureau, vers le garçon dans la chaise. Ses longues jambes raccourcirent la distance entre eux. Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent les siens avec inquiétude, de grands yeux verts sur un visage blanc. Terrifié. Lucius continua d'avancer.

Harry se leva sur ses pieds, agrippant le bord de la chaise pour se tenir lui-même, sa voix sortant comme un coassement méconnaissable. Lucius le regarda avaler, essayant d'éclaircir sa voix. Il ne fit pas d'autres essais pour parler. Il resta droit pendant précisément 10 secondes, tourna de l'œil, et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Lucuis regarda le tas froissé du jeune homme. Grognant d'agacement, il se pencha et ramassa le petit corps. Instantanément il la sentit, la connexion. Potter était un Léopard-garou, et il venait de la lignée de Lucius, approuvé ou pas. L'action la plus pratique serait de tuer le garçon, et de trouver celui qui l'a transformé. Ensuite de le punir ou le tuer, suivant les circonstances.

Mais il connaissait Potter. Il l'admirait à un degré, un foutu jeune homme déterminé bien que très irritant. Et il sentait bon. Délicieux. Comme la meute. Une partie de la meute de Lucius. Comme s'il avait été réclamé par un léopard-alpha. Une chose impossible. Lucius était le seul alpha de la meute. Le reste étant un Oméga ou Bêta. Deuxième ou troisième tiers dans l'échelle de dominance.

Lucius portas le jeune inconscient au bout du couloir sans effort. Le jeune homme était froid au touché, trop froid. Pas beaucoup de muscle sur lui non plus. Physiquement faible, mentalement fort. Si Harry avait été encore totalement humain, Lucius aurait été inquiet pour sa survit. Mais il n'était pas humain, plus maintenant. Il y avait énormément de temps pur fortifier le corps trop fin.

Potter sentait l'ancien et le nouveau sang, avec une dose saine de peur, profondément en lui, comme s'il avait été effrayé pendant un moment. Le regardant, Lucius savait ce qu'il verrait lorsque Potter serait déshabillé. Bleus. Griffures. Typique lorsqu'un lycanthrope d'une espèce rencontrait une seconde espèce. Rage, compétition, besoin de jouer avec sa proie. Cela prenait beaucoup d'année pour gagner le contrôle pour ne pas répondre à l'instinct. Combattre l'envie de tuer. Paulsen avait dû jouer avec le nouveau, à moins que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

La salle de bain était chaude, la vapeur venant de la piscine peu profonde. Le bord s'inclinait dans l'eau. Lucius déposa le garçon et envoya un appel à Amrys, son Des ou second en commandement. Il sentit la réponse à l'appel et commença de déshabiller Harry pendant qu'il attendait. Ensuite il se déshabilla lui-même, un travail de quelques instants, ne voulant pas mouiller ses vêtements.

Il vit les égratignures attendues, et les bleus, certains anciens de plusieurs jours, d'autres de quelques heures. Mais Potter était vivant, et resterait vivant. Ses vêtements le collaient aux endroits des larges lacérations. Lucius prit de l'eau et la versa aux endroits où le vêtement était collé. Il retira gentiment le tissu.

Amrys entra dans la pièce doucement, en alerte, son nez faisant de petits mouvements, reniflant l'air, se tenant au fond. Son corps fin à la peau bronzée était vêtu d'un simple pantalon en cuir d'un léger brun. Ses pieds nus. Il approcha prudemment. Et au mouvement de tête de Lucius lui donnant la permission, il tomba à genoux à côté des deux autres qui étaient sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Amrys offra sa joue, souleva son menton et sa gorge nue à son alpha. Lucius frotta son odeur le long du visage de l'autre homme, remonta derrière l'oreille bien faite. Il s'attarda vers la large veine dans le cou de l'autre homme puis se retira. Ensemble ils regardèrent le faible jeune affalé sur le plancher.

« Qui est-ce ? » Grogna le léopard-garou blond. En réponse, Lucius repoussa les cheveux plats d'une main, révélant le front pale. Il regarda son second pour une réaction. « Ahh » dit Amrys alors qu'il regardait la cicatrice en forme de Z. « Pourquoi est-**il** l'un de nous? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas découvert qui l'a transformé. Il sent comme s'il avait été réclamé, mais il est cependant non-marqué par un alpha. » Dit Lucius au jeune homme. Il tourna Potter et regarda son dos. Plus de bleus.

« Ca n'a pas de sens. Il ne peut pas être réclamé si tu ne l'a pas marqué. Il n'y a pas d'autres alphas dans notre meute. » Déclara Amrys de manière évidente. Il renifla pour en être sur. « Il sent comme l'un d'entre nous, mais un nouveau marqué, un chaton, âgé de moins d'un mois, deux-trois semaines tout au plus, qui a eu ta permission ? »

Les yeux pale de Lucius luirent. « Je sais ça. Et je ne l'ai pas marqué. Mais je peux sentir la réclamation d'un alpha sur lui. Personne n'a eu mon autorisation pour faire cela. Personne. » Il grogna, sortant ses crocs. Amrys frotta son visage de manière soumise le long d'un bras nu de Lucius.

« Tu vas poser ta réclamation sur lui ? Passer au-dessus de la réclamation précédente ? » Demanda Amrys pour confirmation quand son alpha fut calmé. Si le garçon devait-être éliminer alors il ne serait pas ici, dans la salle de bain du Manoir Malfoy. Lucius avait l'intention de laisser le jeune homme en vie.

« Oui. » Lucius souleva le nouveau et entra dans la piscine, les vapeurs montant plus haut alors qu'il dérangeait l'eau. Amrys attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la permission, ensuite, il retira son pantalon et entra dans l'eau. Ensemble ils baignèrent le jeune somnolent qui ne donna aucune réaction à part un petit gémissement lorsque les pires de ses blessures furent lavées.

Lucius se pencha sur lui pour rincer le reste du sang de Potter sur sa peau. Il sortit de la vapeur, l'eau descendant sur sa peau pale comme des gouttes de cristal. Sa forte poitrine, profonde et forte avec des tétons ressemblant à de pales ovales, luisant sur ses pectoraux alors qu'il se levait. Il prit Harry de Amrys et toujours debout, autorisa son second à faire courir ses mains sur lui, pour le laver.

Ensuite, il porta Potter de la piscine, ses larges muscles bougeant sous sa peau ivoire. Il posa le jeune sur une couverture en coton et commença à soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Marques de griffes, éraflures de dents. Et la marque de morsure, haute sur son épaule. C'était celle qui l'avait transformé. Forçant la salive en lui, maintenant la morsure pendant que le virus entrait dans son système sanguin. Lucius mesura la morsure des yeux. Un grand chat. Chaque morceau aussi grand que sa propre morsure.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Furry Magic chapitre 3

Auteur : Nekoarween

Pairings : Harry/Lucius, multipairings

Warning : m/m, AU, Harry a seulement 17 ans, lycanthropie.

Résumé : Harry attrape un méchant virus.

Disclaimer : Perso reconnaissable appartiennent à JKR.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Ne'ichan sur AFF.

La brume s'élevait, une fine ligne rosée faisait des méandres dans l'air. La sorcière se pencha au-dessus de la brume enfumée, inhalant, alors que les cheveux et le sang bouillonnaient dans le gobelet de Polynectar. Du Polynectar de Sang. C'était parfait. Le meilleur. Elle pourrait être ce qu'elle méritait d'être. Avoir le pouvoir qu'elle méritait. Ca lui faisait plaisir. Ca lui avait pris si longtemps. Mais maintenant c'était à elle.

Elle but le breuvage bouillonnant, vidant le gobelet. Ca glissait dans sa gorge comme quelque chose de solide, plus longtemps liquide, coagulant alors qu'elle se dépêchait de le faire descendre. Ca passa sa gorge, une masse gélifiée, amère, infecte, mais comme le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins, c'était doux pour elle. Elle avala avant que ça puisse l'étouffer. Comme avaler une masse de foie rance. Ca glissa jusqu'à son estomac. Elle haleta.

Ah. Oui. C'était pareil que la dernière fois. Une chaleur horrible passait à travers ses membres. Son cœur, ses poumons. A travers tout son corps. Elle combattit l'envie de griffer sa peau, de soulager l'énorme démangeaison du changement de elle en LUI. Elle nota les sensations de son corps changer si profondément. Elle hoqueta, sentant ses parties génitales devenir masculine. Plus longtemps féminines. S'étendant. N'étant plus le porteur de vie mais le donneur. Elle sourit pendant l'écœurant changement. C'était bon.

Très lentement son visage changea. D'un souffle à l'autre.

Respirant, elle se tenait plus grande. Sa tête relevée dans un port fier.

Respirant, elle se tenait plus large. Muscles gonflant sous sa carrure, chaires ondulantes comme le gonflement d'une pâte magique.

Respirant, et son visage changea, les os changeant, se levant et bougeant, devenant passionné, beau, féroce. LUI, elle devenait LUI. Son exultation était une chose vivante.

Respirant, et ses cheveux s'allongèrent, s'allégèrent. Descendant dans son dos en une épaisse vague blonde, argenté.

Respirant, et ses yeux devinrent plus chaud, plus pale. Un gris-bleu si clair, comme la couleur de l'eau.

Respirant, et elle devenait celui qui possédait les cheveux et le sang qu'elle avait mis dans sa potion et but. Le roi léopard à la peau pale.

Respirant, elle pouvait fouler la terre comme la puissante créature qu'elle aurait dû être il y a longtemps. Alors que le chant dans sa tête s'effaçait, pendant une petite heure elle était LUI. Elle/Il était, LUI, encore.

Respirant. Respirant. Respirant. Un solide, vivant, homme-bête se tenait où une fois, une femme de deux siècles, ignorée, avait été. Elle/Il assouplit son cou dur, se débarrassa de la langueur.

Temps de chasser.

De regarder.

Elle/Il regarda autour, voyant le monde à travers des yeux toujours vivant. Regarda les arbres, les bâtiments, les gens entrant et sortant, s'assemblant en groupes. Elle/Il était sur les terrains extérieurs de Poudlard, se glissant le long, caché. Elle/Il était un prédateur maintenant. Elle/Il pouvait traquer sa proie.

Entendre.

Ses oreilles donnant de petits coups vers l'avant, attrapant le bruit de pas préoccupés, de quelqu'un marchant et pas conscient, de la parfaite proie comme ils se concentraient sur autre chose que leur sécurité. C'était Poudlard. Les proies croyaient que c'était sûr. Elle/Il sourit, mettant à nu des crocs luisant.

Sentir.

Un garçon. Trop jeune. Elle/Il combattit contre son désappointement. Parce que jute au-delà, à quelques pas plus loin, était la parfaite. Une fille. Plus âgée que le garçon. Et seule. Elle sentait bon, mûre, bien. Le prédateur rampa plus prés. L'anticipation trembla à travers son parfait corps félin.

Toucher.

Elle/Il sauta. La fille tomba avec seulement le bruit de l'air quittant ses poumons, aucun cris, alors que la bouche du prédateur s'attacha à la gorge, arrêtant tout son. Si facile. Le chasseur grogna de joie, avec le succès de la chasse. Maintenant venait le meilleur, alors qu'elle/il pesait sur sa proie avec son grand corps lourd.

Goûter.

C'était la seule chose dont elle/il avait le plus besoin. Goûter. Le sang. La chaire. La peur. Elle/Il plongea ses crocs profondément. Et elle se nourrit de tout. La chaire, le sang et plus merveilleusement la peur, alors que ses dents déchiraient la proie.


	4. Chapter 4

Furry Magic Chapitre 4

Histoire de Ne'ichan

"Il y en a eu une autre." Amrys interrompit Lucius. L'alpha regarda, ses yeux assombris. Une autre attaque à son autorité. Il gronda silencieusement alors que son second s'avancé dans la pièce. Amrys n'avait pas peur de lui. Il savait que Lucius ne passerait pas sa colère sur le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. La meute ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur leader. Un plus doué.

« Et ? Est-ce que tu as des détails ? Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu ? » Lucius sortis dans une voix relativement humaine, profondément déplus par la tournure des évènements. « Est-ce que des témoins de l'attaque ont été trouvés ? »

Amrys hésitas, mais continuas avec le reste de ses nouvelles. « Elle est morte, celle-ci. Elle n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. C'était une attaque pour tuer, pas une pour changer. Peut-être était-ce un accident que le premier chaton ai survécu. » S'aventura Amrys dans ses opinions.

« Est-tu sure que c'est un de notre meute ? Félin ? Pas un loup ou un rongeur ? » Lucius demanda alors qu'il faisait oui de la tête, s'accordant avec les estimations de son second. Il se posait des questions justement sur ça. Plus de la chance Potter. Rien ne pouvait tuer ce garçon. Il avait survécu suffisamment d'attaques qui aurait pris une douzaine d'hommes.

« Kaithas a dis que c'était un des notre. Il a senti l'enfant. L'odeur sur elle était l'odeur de la meute. Sur le sol de l'école, Poudlard. Personne n'a rien vu. Ou personne qui n'était pas supposé être là. La fille était près de la forêt, mais pas à l'intérieur. » Amrys s'assis sur le coin de l'impeccable bureau en cerisier, laqué en noir.

Lucius se repoussas du bureau. « Je n'aime pas ça. Je vais parler à Potter. On doit arrêter ça. Appelle la meute. Je les rencontrerais plus tard ce soir. Tous, sans exceptions. » Il se leva, étirant ses bras et grogna de manière colérique entre ses dents. Il portait un pantalon large. Son pantalon en soie coulait le long de ses jambes, bougeant alors qu'il bougeait.

« Il ne se rappelle de rien, alpha. » Dit Amrys. Se reculant alors que son alpha passait devant, inclinant sa tête.

« Je saurais ça par moi-même, oméga. » Répliqua Lucius, faisant passer une main reconnaissante le long de l'avant bras de l'autre lycanthrope alors qu'il passait.

« Je veux partir » Dit Harry Potter d'une manière pétulante l'instant où il vit Lucius. « Je n'appartiens pas à ici. »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelle ce sui t'ai arrivé, Potter ? » Demanda Lucius, s'accroupissant à côté du jeune qui le foudroyé du regard. Donc le garçon se sentait mieux. C'était bien.

« Non. J'ai déjà tout dit à l'autre qui me l'as demandé. Je ne me rappelle de rien du tout. Juste que je me sentais malade, très malade. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'un type en costume pourpre allait me ramener ici, je croîs. Ensuite ça. Je me réveille et j'étais ici. Avec eux. »

Harry pencha sa tête vers les autres jeunes qui s'étaient regroupé pour le regarder. Il avait fait une très forte protestation lorsqu'il c'était réveillé et les avait trouvés pelotonnés autour de lui. Et tous nu par-dessus le marché. Amrys avait passé une heure à expliquer au nouveau lycanthrope que c'était leurs façon dont la meute dormait. En tas, nu, ensemble. Potter n'avait pas aimé. Lucius souri d'un air narquois a ce point de vue humain.

« Essaye de te souvenir. C'est beaucoup plus important maintenant. Il y a eu une autre attaque. Sur le sol de Poudlard, encore. Pas sur le terrain de Quidditch où tu as été trouvé. Cette fois c'était près de la Forêt Interdite. » Il regarda comment le garçon prenait la nouvelle.

« A Poudlard ? Encore ? Qui c'était ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? » Harry se releva, la fourrure qui le couvrait retomba pour s'entassait autour de sa poitrine nue. Lucius réagit à la vue d'une façon dont il ne s'attendait pas. Désir. Hmmm. Il huma l'odeur du jeune dans ses narines. Cligna des yeux doucement. Le goûtant en utilisant l'odeur.

« Non. Elle est morte. Je ne connais pas son nom. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi de retourner à Poudlard. Celui qui t'a attaqué pourrait très bien essayer de t'appeler. Et tu devras répondre. C'est la façon dont les choses sont parmi nous. » Dit Lucius au provoquant jeune homme à l'air renfrogné. Potter avait l'air de bouder d'une manière entêtée.

Potter avait l'air très malheureux. Et effrayé le moment d'après. Lucius était content que Potter ai le bon sens d'être effrayé. Peut-être avait il grandi finalement. Regardant les choses avec une vue réaliste sur les risques impliqués.

« Quel âge as-tu, chaton ? » Demanda Lucius. Harry regarda surpris, puis ennuyé.

« Ne m'appelait pas comme ça. J'ai l'âge de votre fils. Dix-sept. Dix-huit le mois prochain. Je ne suis pas un enfant, ou un 'chaton'. » Il répondis férocement à l'homme.

Lucius le frappa durement sur le côté de la tête, le faisant tomber.

« Hey ! Ouch. C'était pour quoi ça ? » Cria Harry, frottant son côté blessé, alors qu'il restait sagement recroquevillé sur lui, donnant un regard méfiant à Lucius.

« Je suis alpha. Tu ne me corrige pas. » Grognas Lucius, bougeant plus près du jeune homme rétrécit, devenu silencieux, une main pressée sur le côté de sa tête.

Lucius rentra dans le garçon, et Harry trembla. Pas avec le dégoût qu'il pensait qu'il devrait ressentir. Il voulait le contact. Il tendit son cou instinctivement. La bouche et le menton de Lucius poussèrent sa gorge, les dents éraflant sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il haleta, se courbant dans la morsure. Oui. Son alpha était en train de le réclamer. Il ronronnait de satisfaction.

Harry s'étrangla, essayant d'avaler difficilement. Que diable est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il se battait pour régulariser sa respiration, pour penser, alors que la peau dénudée de l'homme plus grand se frottait sur la sienne. Malfoy lui grogna dessus, le pressant sur les fourrures. Harry réagi en devenant mou, passif, en ne se débattant pas, en ne le repoussant pas. Il avait cédé. Il sentis la panique monter, mais c'était distant. La majeur partie de sa conscience était focalisée sur sa reddition. Il miaula alors que les fourrures qui le couvraient furent jetées sur le côté.


	5. Chapter 5

Furry Magic Chapitre 5

Histoire de Ne'ichan.

Harry était figé, allongeait sur son dos alors que l'homme se penchait au-dessus de lui. Ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête, tenus par les poignets dans une des larges mains de Lucius. L'homme ramena son autre main vers le visage de Harry, tenant son menton au creux de celle-ci. Forçant leurs yeux à se rencontrer. Vert brillant et Argent fondu. Harry trembla par l'intensité de ce regard partagé. Sa peau brûlait jusque dans ses nerfs.

« Regarde-moi, chaton. Regarde-moi. Je suis ton alpha. Tu ne dois pas me dénier. » Lucius se pressa plus près, coinçant les hanches de Harry avec les siennes, bassin contre bassin, sa colonne vertébrale courbée afin de maintenir Harry en dessous. Son excitation grandissait. Il sentit le tremblement de besoin, de faim qui commençait à grandir. Le garçon était si bon, chaud et effrayé, pourtant son cœur martelait avec l'odeur de désir grandissante. Cette odeur de désir, ces phéromones qui remplissaient l'air. Il entendit les autres chatons dans la pièce se traîner en réponse. L'odeur les excitait eux aussi.

« C'est bon. Oui. Rend toi à moi. » Lucius glissa un genoux entre les cuisses du jeune homme. En haut, serré sur le corps ondulant, alors que Potter se poussait contre lui, à moitié paniquait d'être levé et éloigné, à moitié ayant besoin de plus, désespérément voulant plus. Lucius monta son doux ventre, pressant son sexe contre l'abdomen soyeux du garçon, sentant l'érection de Harry qui répondait.

Les jambes de Harry tombèrent ouverte avec réticence, large, large, il ne pouvait pas combattre cela. Son corps criait pour ce genre de caresse. Pour la monté concrète de ce grand, solide membre qui courrait de façon rythmée sur les muscles de son estomac et de ses hanches.

Du fluide le mouilla, à travers la soie que l'homme portait toujours, petites quantités, lubrifiant le chemin, la piste de ce sexe montant sur sa peau, en contrepoint de la soie rugueuse. Sa propre excitation grandissait, pulsant terriblement, rendant douloureux pour plus de stimulation. L'homme frottant dur contre lui ignorant cela. Ignorant les appels cachés dans ses geignements.

Lucius poussa un second genoux entre les cuisses du jeune homme, Harry essaya de faire parler son corps en essayant de se libérer en se tortillant, mais il ne voulait pas coopérer.

« Non, s'il vous plait….Je n'ai pas… » Geignit Harry, sentant l'homme bouger plus près, se rapprochant du haut de ses cuisses écartées. Trop vite, trop près, trop intime. « Non. » Lucius grogna à ce mot. Et Harry s'abaissa, les yeux grand ouvert, la poitrine s'élevant et descendant rapidement.

Le roi léopard-garou poussa ses genoux plus en avant, plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il reposa longtemps et demandant, au même niveau contre la partie la plus dure et la plus douce de Harry, en haut entre ses jambes répandu ouvertes, des jets de liquide se répandant de son érection. Harry avala. Gémissant, regardant dans le fier, magnifique visage. Son corps trembla, en de longues vagues de frissons. Chaque vague laissant sortir un geai de son pre-cum éclaboussant sa peau déjà mouillée.

Lucius bouscula le garçon avec son corps, le laissant sentir son sexe le presser fortement. Le laissant savoir qu'il pouvait le prendre de n'importe quelle façon s'il le souhaitait. Les yeux du jeune roulèrent derrière sa tête.

Lucius regarda. Faisant descendre son regard sur le corps nu. Mince, mais athlétique. Ses tétons étaient des points serrés, L'érection du jeune homme rougit, pourpre, suffisamment dur pour couper un rocher. Donc le chaton était réceptif, pas indifférent à ses touchers. Bien. Lucius laissa un grondement de plaisir grandir sur son visage.

Lucius abaissa son pantalon, laissant son érection complètement à l'air. Il vit comment les yeux de Harry s'agrandir. Plus de tissu soyeux entre eux, juste chaire à chaire. Bien, laissons-le le regarder. Laissons-le le sentir. Il attrapa le menton de Harry encore. Faisant que le garçon le regarde, à son visage, dans ses yeux. Les joues rougies et la bouche ouverte étaient si tentante. La langue rose attendait d'être sucé. Mais Lucius ne se pencha pas. Ce n'était pas pour faire l'amour. C'était pour réclamer.

Il palpitait, contre le ventre du jeune, frottant, frottant, glissant dans la sueur rosée et le pre-cum de leur de corps. Entendre comment le garçon suppliait et sentir comment le garçon se tortillait alors que l'alpha bougeait sur lui. Lucius montra ses crocs, le montant plus vite, écrasant dans la douce chaire du chaton. Chaire accueillante. Harry se tordit sous lui, sa voix n'étant plus que de court halètement, gémissement de supplication. Ses jambes serrant dur, levées sur les hanches de l'alpha maintenant. Lucius était content.

« Oui, chaton. Bouge pour moi. » Il grogna, sentant sa libération grandir, une ruée de picotement le traversa de la tête au pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il libère son plaisir sur le ventre levé sous lui. Il se calma. Le garçon restant dur, il n'avait pas atteint son pic. Lucius s'assit, forçant les jambes accrochées à le relâcher. Harry s'allongea, douloureusement excité. Haletant. S'échappant une odeur de chaleur.

« S'il vous plait » Harry réussit un mot cohérent. Le répétant. « S'il vous plait »

Lucius sourit « Oui. Tu me plait, chaton » Lucius se tourna.

Lucius fit signe à un des autres jeunes de sa meute. Le grand, garçon brun avec des yeux marron-ambre. « Surveille-le, enfant. Il est à moi. Personne ne peut l'avoir. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? » Ses yeux brillaient d'un gris fier. L'enfant fit oui de la tête.

« Oui, alpha. Le chaton est à toi » Blaise répliqua d'une voix posée sur le bord d'un baryton et ténor, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son alpha. Son roi. Lucius se pencha pour lécher la joue de l'enfant. Un long, lent, tranquille coup de langue. Les yeux de Blaise se fermèrent, son corps devenant passif sous le touché. Lucius se retira.

« Bien. » Lucius se déshabilla des pantalons en soie souillés, les laissant tomber sur le sol. « Amène-le à l'assemblée ce soir. Non-lavé. Essuie-le mais ne le lave pas. Je veux qu'ils le sentent tel qu'il est. Avec mon odeur sur lui. » Et il sortit de la pièce.

Harry pleurait de détresse.


	6. Chapter 6

Furry Magic Chapitre 6

Traduction de la fanfic de Ne'ichan

Un gros merci pour touts ceux qui mon écrit. Bises et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

Elle était à cours de sang. C'était un sérieux problème. Elle avait si peu de liberté d'action. Les attaques avaient été soigneusement organisées et planifiées afin de suivre son plan.

Des actions devaient être prises immédiatement. Prudentes mais nécessaire. Elle avait espéré que le garçon serait revenu par lui-même. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant, c'était un problème. Et justement, quand les choses allaient si bien.

La troisième attaque avait été parfaite. Elle avait frappé avec la précision d'un chasseur accompli, un avec des années d'expérience. Emmener sa proie avec une facilité à couper le souffle. Une aussi grande facilité que le véritable roi léopard lui-même devait utiliser.

Le frisson traversé toujours ses os, alors qu'elle revoyait la scène. Le garçon était mort, en tout cas pour elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de retracer les choses derrière sa porte.

La première attaque avait été la seule ou elle avait eu des problèmes. Mais personne ne l'avait vue à l'époque, et personne n'était venu après elle. Le garçon Potter était parti. Elle l'avait cherché, mais il n'y avait rien qui l'inquiétait à présent. Il était parti. Il n'avait pas répondu à son appel quand elle avait essayé de l'appeler. Elle ne ressentait aucune connexion. Il avait disparu. Peut-être était-il mort plus tard. De toute façon, il n'était plus une menace maintenant.

Mais maintenant, tout cela allait être risqué. A moins qu'elle puisse se procurer plus de sang. La première fois cela avait été si facile. Il était venu vers elle, garçon stupide. Demandant son aide. Demandant des réponses à ses questions, et elle avait vu sa chance, et l'avait saisie. Elle lui avait dit ce dont elle avait besoin afin de répondre à ses questions. Il n'a jamais réalisé qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de tout cela pour lui répondre. Le matériel était pour elle, pour remplir ses plans.

Et il lui avait vraiment fait jurer au secret, stupide garçon confiant. Elle avait juré solennellement de ne le dire à personne. Sa parole d'honneur. Cela avait manifestement l'intention d'être le cas. Ne pas lui rire au visage, cela avait été très dur. Pas plus que danser son triomphe.

Mais maintenant, elle était à cours du sang qu'elle devrait avoir. Et maintenant elle devait penser à comment en avoir plus. Debout, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était brillant Le terrain vert du stade était luxuriant, vibrant. Le sol était beau, elle admettait ça. Mais cet endroit était une prison pour une femme comme elle.

Elle détestait ça ici. Tous ces enfants criards et abominables. Aucuns d'eux ne montraient de respect. Se moquant d'elle derrière son dos. Elle avait été reléguée à ça. Conduite dans cet endroit pour une petite erreur. Discréditée. C'était manifestement injuste. Elle avait travaillé des siècles pour établir sa réputation. Ensuite en haute de son succès…. et bien tout le monde peut faire une erreur. Ils lui avaient demandé de quitter la direction de son département. Et c'était où elle avait finit. Cet agaçant Dumbledore agissant comme s'il lui faisait une faveur la laissant enseigner à ces précieux étudiants. Pah. Tous idiots.

Elle mordit sa lèvre se concentrant durement, murmurant le sort de vision sous sa respiration. Elle le vit une fois de plus. Dehors, sur son balai, volant avec les autres membres de son équipe de Quidditch. Souple, mince et beau. Si gracieux. Ses cheveux brillant au soleil, comme une pierre de lune. Le vert de son uniforme, une couleur plus profonde mais plus flatteuse que celle plus claire de l'herbe.

Elle se souvenait quand des jeunes hommes comme lui venaient en masse vers elle pour différentes raisons. Quand il l'avait approché la première fois, elle pensait, idiotement, qu'il était venu vers elle pour… ça. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas son age. Son corps était toujours ferme et d'apparence jeune. Mais c'était mieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sexe. Ca ne durait jamais. Ceci était durable. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour prouver qu'elle était encore forte. Ils verraient tous à quel point ils avaient eu tord de dire qu'elle était démodée, finie, devenant trop vielle.

Se tournant de la fenêtre, elle appela un elfe de maison. Jelli apparut presque aussitôt. Elle lui donna le morceau de papier avec le nom du garçon inscrit sur l'extérieur.

« Délivre ça tout de suite » Dit-elle à la minuscule créature rose. Et retourna à ses cristaux et cartes. Ca restait prometteur. Elle pourrait l'emporter.


	7. Chapter 7

Furry Magic : Chapître 7

C'était une honte, pensait Kaithas, que Draco n'allait pas suivre les pas de son père. Qunad le garçon était né, ressemblant tellement à son père, Kaithas avait pensait pour sûr que le garçon serait transformé une fois arrivée l'âge.

Ce n'était pas arrivé. Draco avait hérité de la résistance à la lycanthropie de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas devenir l'un d'entre eux. La meute avait pleuré au désappointement de Lucius, était affligée avec leur Roi.

La découverte avait dévasté Lucius. Et ça avait été le premier pas en s'éloignant de sa femme humaine. Narcissa. Celle qui avait menti, quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas époser le roi lycanthrope. Elle avait su pour sa résistance. Mais elle le voulait le magnifique, si masculin roi. Voulait qu'il l'aime et la désire, voulait partager son pouvoir avec lui, et pour faire ça elle mentit. Donc le fils, Draco, celui qui aurait dû être l'héritier ne l'était pas. Lucius ne lui avait jamais pardonné la déception. Kaithas secoua sa tête tristement.

Maintenant la soudaine réunion. Toute la meute appelait ensemble. Avec un nouveau membre pour la première fois de l'année. Potter. Sa transformation n'avait pas était annoncé, aucune célébration tenue, parce que ça n'avait pas été plannifiée.

Le nouveau chaton était assis aux pieds de Lucius. Il avait été ramené ici, dans l'arène nu par le reste des jeunes. Personne ne lui avait donné de vêtements, le Roi n'avait pas dit qu'il en aurait. Donc les jeunes ne lui en avait fourni aucun. Son état de nudité causa une vague d'intérêt aiguisé traverser la vaste pièce. L'odeur chaude flotta à travers l'air.

Lucius ne donna aucun signe d'avoir noté que le garçon était le seul membre de la meute nu. Il le tira et le jeune descendit, son surveillant, Blaise, dans son dos poussant le fin garçon devant lui. Les deux jeunes assis sur la pile de fourrures sur un côté de la pierre plate sur laquelle trônait Lucius. Potter, instantanémment mis une partie des fourrures sur ses genoux.

La tête des deux jeunes reposaient sur une partie du corps sacré du Roi. Celle de Potter sur son genoux, celle de Blaise sur la hanche gauche de Lucius. De manière absente, Lucius caressa une tête brune, puis l'autre. Attendant que l'arène se remplisse. Les utilisant comme anti-stress pour se calmer. Se recentrer. Sa rage était palpable dans l'air, causant à l'assemblée de gigoter nerveusement sur place.

Amrys et Graeme, les Tres de Lucius, entrèrent dans l'arène. Deux hommes avec la même démarche. Les cheveux de Amrys sont court et blond foncé tandis que ceux de Graeme sont long et auburn. L'épaisse chevelure du Tres descendait jusqu'à l'arrière de ses genoux, éloigné de son visage par des tresses au niveau de ses tempes retenues par des barettes en argent.

La peau de Graeme était une douzaine de fois plus pâle que celle de Amrys, blanche laiteuse des nordistes et des peuples qui évolue depuis des millénaires, s'daptant aux plus faibles rayons du soleil. Ces yeux bleus étaient bleus sombres, cobalt, comme des pierres précieuses.

Amrys, blond blanc, avait une peau plus sombre, une peau qui bronzait facilement, à un brun doré.

Amrys leva sa tête alors qu'il venait plus proche laissant Graeme avec certains autres. Amrus se mis au côté de Kaithas. Ces yeux voyageaient au tableau sur le rocher du Roi. Ils sentit l'air, narines flairant. De plus en plus de tête se levèrent, sentant la semence du roi dans l'air. Cherchant et trouvant qui portait la dite odeur. Le nouveau et boudant chaton au yeux vert.

Graeme finit sa conversation et alla se tenir au côté droit de Lucius, évitant les plus jeunes. Il se mit sur un genoux et tendit son coup à son roi. Lucius mit ses mains dans ces cheveux, tirant Graeme plus proche, frottant leur visage ensemble, et ensuite le libérant. Graeme se leva, bougea pour aller s'assoir dans le dos de Lucius au bord du trône. Le silence se fit. L'attention sur le trône

Lucius attendit que les yeux de sa meute se fixèrent sur son visage. Il montra les crocs et grogna. Comme un, la meute se mit à genoux. Le visage au niveau du sol, s'abaissant eux-mêmes devant leur roi en colère. Son prochain grognement les firent s'assoir sur leur talons, attentifs. Chaque oeil sur lui.

Lucius transfera son regard sur le jeune assit à côté de lui, tendu sous les nombreux regards. Il tapota sa hanche. Le garçon le regarda puis froça. Il secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je suis nu. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger." Il siffla défiamment à travers ses dents serrées, mains s'agrippant à la fourrures qui était tout ce qui le recouvrait. Kaithas leva ses sourcils d'étonnement. Stupide mais spiritueux, Bientôt corrigé.

Les sourcils de Lucius se leèrent. Le regard qu'il donna au chaton était incrédule. Ce petit n'avait pas apprit que le mettre au défit était un comportement non sage. Il allait bientôt apprendre.

Lucius attrappa les cheveux au niveau de la nuque et de l'autre main la gorge et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Mettant le garçon sur ses genoux, montrant à tous les charmes du jeunes

Peau soyeuse, marques d'assults, rougissement rose temptateur. L'odeur du roi sur le jeune ,le marquant, si tentant, faisant une centaines de bouches bavaient. Une centaines de gorges couinaient.

Les mains du jeunes étaient au poignet de Lucius, griffes sortient. Lucius tenait ferme, biceps gonflés plus de colère que d'effort. Il parla, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Ses yeux était chaud.

"Regardez celui-là" dit-il d'une voix basse. Et toute la meute regarda le chaton. Virent son combat, les faisant tous se tordre de désire de combattre, de soumettre ce petit.De gagner sa soumission.

"Celui-ci est nouveau. Nouvellement marqué. Transformé par quelqu'un qui n'a pas cherché mon consentement. Le regar brulant de Lucius alla de visage en visage. Sa colère grandissante.

"Qui parmi vous l'a transformé contre mes souhaits? Si c'est l'un d'entre vous, l'un de ma meute, je le découvrirais. Venais maintenant et votre mort sera rapide. Si je dois vous chercher, elle ne sera pas facile." Il attendit. Son pouce carressant la joue du chaton.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il regarda autour, mesurant chacun qu'il vit silencieusement. Tous rencontrèrent son regard. Personne ne flancha. Ils savaient qu'il ne punissait pas sans raison, ni les obéissant, ni ceux innocent de crimes. Ils lui obéissaient, le suivaient, s'agenouillaient pour lui mais ne le craignaient pas.

"Très bien. On découvrira qui a fait ça. Chacun d'entre vous chassera ce mort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris. Aucune exceptions. Toutes les attaques se sont déroulaient sur le terrain de Poudlard. Mais peu importe ou vous êtes, restez vigilant. Reportez tous au Des ou au Tres." Lucius secoua Harry durement, toujours en travers de ses hanches.

"Celui-ci par droit, je devrais le tuer. Il a été fait sans accord. Il est une insulte à moi. Je n'accepterais pas d'autre insulte. Celui-ci..."Il leva Harry dans l'air par la gorge et les cheveux, pieds balançant, les yeux grands avec une terreur non dissimulée.

"Celui-ci est à moi. Personne ne devra le toucher sans mon accord. Personne ne devra autoriser quelqu'un sans mon accord. Vous le protègerez tous. Il appartient à votre roi." Lucius grogna, abaissant le garçon toussant sur ces genoux. Harry essaya de reprendre de l'air. Lucius calma le jeune. Un son venant de l'extérieur arriva dans l'arène.

Kaithas tourna sa tête loin de la scène du trone. Il y avait du mouvement à l'entrée de l'arène. Amrys bougea vite. La salope était là, non-invitée. Pire, elle avait ramené un des jeunes avec elle, celui qui avait été transformé l'année dernière à la requête de ses frères. Elle lui avait mis un collier.

Il l'a suivi avec des pas gracieux, comme le jeune athlète qu'il était. Ses hanches se balancaient de manière séductive, sérées dans un étroit short bronze, sa bouche était pleine, rouge, succulente. Il n'avait aucune idée de son attirance. Sa tête était haute, forcée par le large collier, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à l'entrée sachant que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle. Ses joues étaient rouge d'humiliation. Elle le commandait et il était trop jeune pour la défier.

Elle leurs souria tous, leurs montrant ses dents humaines. Même le roi regarda dans sa direction, ainsi que le garçon installé sur ses genoux. Les grands yeux verts clignèrent une fois, deux fois d'incrédulité puis il grogna un mot.

"Ron?"

Et le garçon au collier le vit. Piqua un phare

"Harry!" Il cria d'horreur. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Elle avança dans l'arène, se comportant comme un propriétaire terrien surveillant ses champs. Le ricanement sur ses lèvres était son expression habituelle. Son long corps fin était habillé seulement d'une fine jupe allant de la taille aux genoux. Ses seins étaient nus ; tétons roses pales tendus. Elle se délectait du silence qui remplissait la pièce.

Progressivement, elle laissa son regard voyager dans la pièce, prenant plaisir aux visages alertes tous fixées sur elle, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Lucius. Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent plus froid, plus hautain qu'ils ne l'avaient été.

Lucius se cala, relaxé, patient, indifférent, tenant le chaton sur ses genoux, frottant son ventre de manière absente. Le garçon protesta contre cette attention, gigotant mais incapable de se libérer. Lucius sourit de manière indulgente au tortillement, retenant facilement le plus jeune.

« Reste tranquille » ordonna-t-il doucement. Il leva le garçon d'une main, le faisant s'assoir droit sur ses genoux et l'enserrant d'un bras. Le chaton sagement se tint tranquille, regardant la femme inconnue avec de grands yeux méfiants et soupçonneux.

Elle sourit à cela. Puis, s'avança avec le Des à ses côtés, l'encadrant. Elle attira le petit derrière elle, tirant sur cette laisse haït. Il la suivit, mais elle sentait qu'il résistait à être ici, là ou toute la meute pouvait le voire. Elle souhaitait pouvoir frapper Amrys. Le punir pour son insolence, pour lui faire de l'ombre, comme si elle n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Lui montrer sa place. Mais elle n'osa pas.

« Frère ». Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le trône. Elle lui montra ses dents de nouveau, ces satanées dents humaines. Parce qu'il avait interdit qu'elle soit transformée. Même si elle avait donné naissance à l'héritier quand sa femme fut découverte être maudite. Elle avait été celle à continuer la lignée, pas lui. Elle devrait être sur le trône, pas lui. Maudite prophétie.

« Sœur » lui répondit-il nonchalamment. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le petit qu'elle avait mis en laisse. « Pourquoi as-tu attaché un de mes petits ?»

Il ne croyait pas en la laisse. Il échouait de voire l'utilité de cet objet. Elle l'utilisait aussi à cause du dégoût de son frère. Il tendit sa main, lui ordonnant silencieusement de lui rendre le petit.

« Tu as ton jouet, mon frère. Pourquoi cherches-tu le mien ? » soupira-t-elle, retardant le retour du petit, voulant le mettre en colère pour être assis sur son trône à elle. Elle fit courir la laisse en travers de sa main, la frottant de manière suggestive. « Veux-tu échanger ? » dit-elle alors que ses yeux partirent vers le nouveau chaton. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Mais d'être assis sur les genoux du Roi, il devait être important.

« Non, sœur, je ne le ferais pas. » lui dit-il. Ses yeux gris l'examinant, toujours calme malgré son besoin de le mettre en colère. Il frotta sa joue le long de la mâchoire du chaton, levant son menton, mordillant son cou. Le chaton couina. Et, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas saisir, ce bruit déclencha sa rage.

Elle siffla et lui jeta le bout de la laisse au visage. Graeme, la salope aux cheveux long de son frère, s'avança et l'attrapa, gentiment tira le jeune homme roux à lui, et détacha l'extrémité. Il amena ensuite le garçon derrière le trône et alla travailler sur le collier élaboré. Elle sourit narquoisement à ses efforts. Le collier était un de ses favoris. Cela aura besoin d'être coupé.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Andromèda ? » demanda une fois de plus le Roi léopard

« Je suis la Mère de l'héritier. Essayes-tu de dire que je n'ai aucun droit d'être ici ? » cracha-t-elle. Elle bougea un bras en direction des lycanthropes. Ils s'avancèrent à quatre pattes, la regardant exposer ses courbes de manière affamée, léchant leurs lèvres

« Tu es la Mère de l'héritier et tu es honorée pour cela. Mais tu n'es pas l'une d'entre nous, ce n'est pas ta place d'être ici, dans notre lieu de réunion. Ce sont les affaires de la meute, Sœur. Donc, je te le demande encore, pourquoi es-tu là ? Là ou tu n'appartiens pas ? » Il lui grogna après, sa voix devenant plus grave, ses yeux à moitié clos, comme s'il s'endormait.

Elle grinça des dents et jeta ses mains en l'air. « Une fois de plus tu me renie. Me menace et les autorise à me menacer. Tu es assis ici, grand et puissant sur le trône qui m'appartient… » hurla-t-elle après lui, sautant dans sa direction. Il regarda vers Amrys sans jamais tressaillir. Elle sentit des bras la saisir et hurla longtemps et bruyamment.

« Ce n'est pas ta destiné de t'assoir sur ce trône. » Lucius rétorqua. « Les Voyant m'ont choisis… »

« Avant que je naisse ! Avant que je naisse, Lucius. Une fois nait, ils auraient du demander de nouveaux. Tu ne peux même pas donner à la meute son prochain roi et pourtant, tu n'es pas d'accord de me laisser prendre la place que la mère de l'héritier devrait tenir par tradition. » Elle combattit la prise que le Des avait sur elle, essayant de le griffer avec ses ongles.

« Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas te blesser. » Amrys lui siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Son regard était fixé uniquement sur son frère.

« Je ne vais pas t'épouser, Sœur. C'est la position à laquelle tu fais référence. Ce n'est pas possible pour toi de l'avoir, tradition ou pas. » Lucius lui dit. « Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi uniquement pour satisfaire tes ambitions, Ma Sœur. »

« C'est à moi ! Le trône est à moi ! Tu ne peux me le renier ! Je demande la place qui me revient ! Je demande le droit d'être transformer, de faire partie de la meute ! » Elle lui hurla après. Lucius regarda le chaton dans ses bras. Il le caressa du bout des doigts.

« Dehors. » Lucius ordonna doucement sans jamais ôter son regard du petit sur ses genoux.

* * *

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais je vous rassure : JE NE LAISSE PAS TOMBER LA FIC.

Je peux prendre du temps pour traduire les chapitres mais je ne vais pas arrêter.

J'ai mis le lien de la fic en anglais sur mon profil pour ceux qui veulent la lire.

Merci pour avoir été patient et pour les reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Harry se tortilla.

« Arrête ça, Blaise » il siffla à son camarade d'école qui était collé contre lui. Le brun grogna.

« Je ne fais rien du tout, Harry. Juste dors. Je jure, je pensais que Lucius me faisait un honneur en me choisissant pour veiller sur toi ! Tu es si irritable. Juste dors. » Blaise soupira dans les cheveux de Harry, ne reculant pas.

« Arrête de me toucher ! Tu es nu ! » Harry murmura férocement, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres partageant les fourrures de couchage.

Blaise soupira « Toi aussi, Harry. Eux aussi. C'est comment ça que nous dormons. Nus. Ca ne signifie rien du tout, excepté que nous sommes une meute. Passe ça. »

« Je ne peux pas » Harry répondit, se confiant à l'autre étudiant, en utilisant un bas sifflement. « Je continue de penser que nous sommes à Poudlard et que quelqu'un va rentrer et nous découvrir comme ça. »

« Ce serait pas super. » Blaise rigola, incapable de résister à l'énorme sourire et ayant des cheveux de Harry coincé dans sa bouche. « Le vieux Snape aurait une attaque cardiaque. Ou, j'imagine dans ton cas, McGonnagall

Harry devait admettre que c'était assez drôle, imaginer Snape trouvant eux cinq dans une pile emmêlé de corps nus endormis. Lui, Blaise, Ron et les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Mais McGonnagall,….Harry frissonna. Pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il y avait un autre ancien étudiant de Poudlard qui faisait parti de la meute, Olivier Wood. Mais lui et le garçon au cheveu noir, Troy, dormaient ailleurs ce soir.

« L'année dernière, c'était moi, Troy et Ron qui ont été transformé. Ils ont essayé de transformer Draco mais pas moyen. Il ne peut pas être transformé. Pauvre garçon. L'année d'avant, c'était Wood et les jumeaux. » Blaise dit, sa respiration soufflant chaudement sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Et pour Stephan ? » Harry demanda perplexe au sujet du jeune qu'il avait rencontré. Il était sur que Stephan n'était pas de Poudlard.

« Nan, Stephan est rentré dans la meute avec son père. Moldu qu'ils étaient. Lucius les a acceptés mais Stephan a été transformé ailleurs, dans une autre meute. » Blaise se pelotonna plus près, pressant sa peau nue le long de son compagnon de meute.

« Hey » couina Harry en se reculant. « Fait attention ».

« Oh, Harry ! Relax, j'essaie juste de me réchauffer. Etre confortable. Tu as entendu Luc. On ne va pas te toucher de *cette* façon. » Blaise à moitié couina.

« Ouais, mais t'es toujours nu, tout comme moi. Je ne veux pas sentir tes parties contre moi comme ça. Pourquoi veux-tu t'allonger si proche ? » Harry ronchonna, se demandant s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

Le reniflement de Blaise était incrédule. « Parce que c'est chaud et bien. Et parce que je suis fatigué. » Parlant comme à un étudiant lent.

« Et parce que si vous ne la fermez pas et dormez, Fred et moi allons vous sauter dessus. » Une voix ensommeillée dit de derrière Blaise. « Merlin, Harry, vas dormir. Tu poseras tes questions demain. »

« Poussez-vous » une autre voix interrompit, alors que quelqu'un se leva et alla de l'autre côté de Harry. C'était Fred. « Stephan est revenu. Faite de la place. » Et il rampa à côté de Harry. Donc le gryffondor aux yeux verts était coincé des deux côtés. Fred remua jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient sécurisées contre la hanche d'Harry et ensuite coinça son pied contre les siens. Avec ça accompli, il soupira. Et devint mou. Il ronflait doucement entre deux respirations.

« Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il aucune fille ? » Harry se demanda à voix haute. Pas qu'il voulait être comme ça, nu, avec un tas de fille. Il mourait d'embarras.

« Les filles sont spéciales, Harry. Elles continuent la lignée sanguine. Tu ne touches pas les filles à moins que le roi dise que tu peux. Et tu n'en changes pas une, pas même par erreur. Si tu les changes, elles ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfant. Le changement les font perdent l'enfant à la pleine lune. » C'était Georges qui répondait. Sa voix non typiquement sérieuse. « Maintenant dors ! »

« Mais, et Ron et cette femme ? Elle le tirait autour en laisse ! » Harry protesta.

« Elle ?! » c'était le couinement de Ron, Harry ne savait pas qu'il était réveillé et écoutait. « Tu ne pense pas que je fais ça avec elle ? Je perds mes parties ! »

« Elle est la Mère de l'héritier, Harry » Georges dit de manière avertissant. « Mieux vaut ne pas penser à elle comme ça. »

« Je ne le fais pas ! » Harry protesta « Mais, Ron est venu avec elle, comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais que je pense ? »

« Ca tomberait si tu essayes de mettre ça en elle, » Stephan offrit du côté loin du lit de fourrure « Si Amrys ou Graeme n'arrache pas ça en premier »

« Nan, pas Graeme, c'est un gros chat. C'est Amrys que tu dois surveiller. » Dit Ron

« Tu rêves. Juste parce qu'il te caresse parfois. » Georges dit avec un reniflement. « Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais ce n'est pas le Graeme que le reste d'entre nous connaissons. Tu ferais mieux de le surveiller aussi, Harry. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? » Harry demanda, curieux.

« Lucius est le roi de la meute. Graeme et Amrys sont son Troisième et son Second. S'il y a de la mauvaise merde à s'occuper, c'est eux qui s'en occupent. » Georges lui dit. « Mieux rester hors de leur chemin. Tous les deux, peu importe ce que dit Ron. »

« Pourquoi pas Lucius ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font tous les combats et autres ? »

« Parce que si il te combat, il te tuerait probablement. Il y a une raison qu'il est le roi Harry. » Georges répliqua avec un soupire.

« Il ne m'a pas tué l'autre jour. Il juste… je veux dire… m'a mordu. » Harry dit

« Ouais » Blaise dit « Et jouit tout sur toi. Il t'a réclamé. » Le ton était plus qu'un peu jaloux. Harry hoqueta à l'autre garçon. « Tu le veux te faire ça. » Harry bafouilla, choqué.

« C'est n'est pas du sexe, Chaton, c'est la réclamation. Grandit ! C'est comme il te possède maintenant, même plus que le reste d'entre nous. » Georges dit au plus jeune.

« Est-ce qu'il a… »

« Pas moi. » Blaise dit.

« Moi non plus » Ron et Stephan dirent en même temps.

« Il a Fred comme ça. Mais pas moi cependant. » Georges dit en dernier.

Harry fronça « Pourquoi juste moi et Fred ? »

« Aucune idée, mec » Fred soupira. « Maintenant va dormir, veux-tu ? »


End file.
